Kimi o Uragiri Kara Gomen da
by yaoi24h
Summary: Shino and Kiba were lovers for months and have been live together in a same flat. One day, Shino went onsen with Naruto as Shikamaru, Kiba's ex, came to the flat. Would Kiba betray Shino? And what was actually happened between Shino and Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimi o Uragiri Kara Gomen da**

_**(Sorry for Betraying You)**_

_Summary: Shino and Kiba were lovers for months and have been live together in a same flat. One day, Shino went __**onsen**__ with Naruto as Shikamaru, Kiba's ex, came to the flat. Would Kiba betray Shino? And what was actually happened between Shino and Naruto?_

_Timeline: Two years after the timeskip_

_Warning: fighting scenes, lemon, ShinoXKiba pairing, __**yaoi**_

_Disclaimer: NARUTO and all related characters are copyrighted properties of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot._

_**Kiba's POV**_

I open my eyes; it's already morning. I lean down onto Shino's body. "I love you, Shino."

"I knew." Shino wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Kiba."

I smile. "I knew." I feel Shino tighten his hug on me. I look at the clock; it's eight. "You said you have a mission. Right, Shino?"

Shino sighs. "Yeah, but I wanna fuck you once again."

"No." I giggle. "Mission is more important." I get up and sit down as Shino follows me.

"I'll be with Naruto."

"I knew, Shino. Naruto and you have to go to the Land of Vegetable, help their natives collect honeybees, right?"

"Uh-huh." Shino gets dressed. "It's just a D-rank mission, so I'll be home tonight." He kisses me.

"Take care."

"See you, Kiba." Shino gets out from our flat, waving.

_**Shino's POV**_

"You're great, Shino!" Naruto wipes sweat from his chin, after ran after the bees to herd them. "You can collect so many bees and take their honey so fast."

I just snort.

"Thank you very much." The garden manager takes the washbasin filled with honey. "Now I know how great Aburame clan is."

"No matters." I summon all of my bugs. All I want is finish this fucking mission as soon as possible and get home, fuck with Kiba all night long. "Now can we home?"

"Umm… Yeah." The garden manager hands a tip of money over.

Naruto accepts it. "Let's go home, Shino."

I snort again.

"You know, Shino? You haven't said anything yet to me today. What's wrong?"

"I just wanna go home."

Naruto groans. "Come on, Shino, let's have _onsen_. You must be tired, just like me. _Onsen_ will be fun."

I stop my step. "I mean it, Naruto; I, just, wanna, go, home. And I'm NOT tired."

"Allright, then." Naruto grumbles.

We continue our walk return to Konoha without say anything.

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

I walk on the street, watch the clouded sky; having no mission makes me get bored. I glance around and find myself near Kiba's flat.

A drop of water falls to my shoulder, followed by a spill of rain. Soon I shaded under the flat's roof.

Kiba opens the door, not in surprise, lets me in. "Here." He gives me a towel.

I dry my hair. "Thanks, Kiba."

"You'll catch a cold if you don't release your wet clothes."

I look at Kiba's eyes, then release my shirt.

Kiba helps me dry my body. "It's been six months since we don't have fuck, right?"

"Kiba, do you wanna…?"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I can't. I'm Shino's now. What if we let the past just passed?"

I'm not hearing Kiba. I look at his lips, get hungry, and without doubt, kiss him passionately.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Thank you, Kamisama! It's raining, just like what I expected. So I pulled Shino to the _onsen_ as he had no choice unless follow me. And that's why we're here; just two of us, no one except us.

Without his sunglasses, I see Shino's eyes are closed. He seemed almost sleep.

Suddenly I minded about Sasuke; I wonder what he's doing now. It's been five years since he disappeared from Konoha; five years since I have dreams about him, including some wet dreams.

Shit. My shaft erected.

Shino opens his eyes. "Thinking about Sasuke, eh?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I groan instead.

"Eew, guess I have to leave you." Shino stands up. He entwines a towel around his hip and go.

_**Shino's POV**_

Naruto hugs my bare back. "Don't go, Shino… I need you…"

I turn back. "Naruto."

"Shino, please." Naruto smashes me to the wall. He breathes heavily.

"You knew I had have Kiba."

Naruto moves closer to me. His arms hold mine. "It's just takes a moment, Shino."

I feel Naruto's erection bulge presses my clothed protruded member. I push him softly. "I can't. Sorry, Naruto."

"Shino." Naruto looks me in my eyes.

"I knew that you have desired Sasuke for a long time. But I'm not Sasuke, Naruto; you can't do this."

Naruto becomes angry. He starts to wham his fists to my chest. "Why don't you try to understand me?"

"I understand, Naruto. But YOU have to understand me too; Kiba is so meaningful for me."

"Does he so valuable for you that you don't have any honor to touch me? Am I so disgusting for you?"

"It's not like that, Naruto." I hold Naruto's hands. "I can't betray Kiba—"

Naruto locks my lips with his. He presses his lips to mine for many seconds. Then he draws his head back to take a breath. "Why don't you response my kiss?"

"Because I can't, Naruto; I've said that."

Naruto stares at me sharply. "Shino, I know you can't reject me."

I gulp hardly. "Naruto, you… What do you wanna do?"

Naruto grips my manhood.

Helplessly, I gasp and let Naruto's tongue explores my mouth of necessity.

_**Kiba's POV**_

"Kiba," Shikamaru leans me on the bed, nibbles my neck as his hand removes his pants. "Kiba." He pulls my shirt away and starts to unzip my pants. "Kiba." He grips my shaft. "KIBA."

I whine. I growl.

"Kiba." Shikamaru guides my hands to his shaft. "I desire you."

I take Shikamaru's shaft to my mouth; I suck it over and over.

Shikamaru almost scream in pleasure. "HARDER, KIBA."

"Shikamaru, whenever you desire me, you may fuck me."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime." I pinch Shikamaru's nipple.

Shikamaru moans. "So may I fuck you now, Kiba?"

"Aww, Shikamaru, DO IT NOW."

Betrayer.

_**Shino's POV**_

Naruto removes my towel impatiently. He knees down, plays my shaft with his tongue, and sucks it.

Kamisama, I CAN'T BREATH. "Stop… it… Naruto…"

Still sucking my shaft, Naruto slips his fingers into my hole.

"No, Naruto. You can't do it." I can't hold my cum; it brushes into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto swallows. "I've said, Shino; you DO can't reject me." Cum flows down from his lips, he wipes and stands up, then turns my body so he faces my back. He licks sweat from my back, adjusts his position, and penetrates me.

I scream. I find a pleasure inside my scream and soon regret it.

"Hell yeah, Shino, I wanna hear a louder scream from your throat! Come on, sexy." Naruto hits my pleasure spot many times, harder.

I can do nothing unless scream. In pleasure, again.

Naruto yells and brushes his cum inside me.

"NARUTO. I can't betray Kiba."

"Yep." Naruto fags his cum. "But you just do it; betray Kiba." He brings his lips near my ear. "You just get fuck with me, Shino, and I knew you ENJOY it." He pulls his shaft out of me.

"And you just betray Sasuke." I take a breath.

Naruto chuckled. "No, I'm not. You must remember this, Shino; Sasuke is NOT my boyfriend, so you can't say I betray him."

My knees loose and I fall to the ground.

"Bye, Shino, I'm leaving now." Naruto throws the towel to me. "And thank you."

_**Kiba's POV**_

I bring Shikamaru's hand to my mouth, lick three of his fingers, bite each tips until it bleed.

Shikamaru groans. He moves his fingers and licks the blood. He spreads my legs and enters his two fingers inside me; shakes, crosses, and scissors them. He finishes his preparation with the third finger. Then he positions his member between my thighs and thrusts his cock into me, hits the spot to a nicety.

"SHIKAMARU. MOVE."

Shikamaru smirks. He pulls, he pushes. He hits my pleasure spot over and over. He shouts out his satisfaction.

"Damnit, Shikamaru. I want more."

"Here I'm cumming, KIBA." Shikamaru yells as his cum pours in swift inside me.

I tighten my muscles, squeeze Shikamaru until his last cum drops. "SHIKAMARU!" I let my own cum eject and splat all over his chest; some spatter into his face.

Shikamaru licks my cum from his lips. "Kiba, six months don't fuck you, I'm happy knowing you're hotter than I remember."

"So do I."

Betrayer.

_**Shino's **__**POV**_

I run as fast as I can. Break through the rain, I get to flat with my jackets sodden. I dive into my pocket, find the key, and open the door.

I find Shikamaru and Kiba, NAKED; entwined on each other.

"Uh-oh." Shikamaru releases from Kiba.

Kiba gets up. He reaches his pants. "Shino."

Shikamaru downs from bed. "I can explain this, Shino."

I hold my temper. "No more explain."

"Shino." Kiba looks pale.

"Get. Out." I glare at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru wears his pants. "Sorry, man, I'm just—"

"I said 'No more explain'; just get out from here, YOU BASTARD!" I run at Shikamaru, rush and attack him. I punch him. I kick him. I choke him. I tuft his hair.

Shikamaru moans, but doesn't give a blow for my blow.

I sit on Shikamaru's chest. "Take THIS." I stab my middle finger into his throat.

Shikamaru coughs; still doesn't fight me back.

I pull my finger out; blood covers its tip. "BASTARD, SHIKAMARU!" I stand up and kick Shikamaru by might and main. "Get. OOOUUUUUT!!" I watch him.

Shikamaru gets up by his sweat, coughs badly. His saliva spurts are red.

"Shikamaru." Kiba murmurs.

Shikamaru looks at Kiba, then at me. He reachs his shirt.

I watch Shikamaru leaves the flat without say something.

"Shino." Kiba wheezes.

I turn back; find Kiba, now full dressed, gawps at me. I approach him. I hug him tightly.

"Shino."

"Kiba." I thrust my face to Kiba's neck. "Don't cry."

_**Kiba's POV**_

"I'm not crying."

Shino tightens his hug. "Don't cry, Kiba."

"I'm not crying." I feel Shino's body trembles dimly. I hear him sob in silence.

Shino hides his face into my hair. HE'S CRYING.

"Don't cry, Shino… Don't cry."

I'M A BETRAYER.

A little while, Shino has already stops crying.

Now I'M crying.

"Kiba, it's fine now. Shikamaru is gone. Don't cry."

I try to keep my feeling, but it doesn't work; I cry louder instead.

"Kiba, I'm here."

"SHINO." My voice broken. "Why am I crying?"

Shino doesn't reply. He kisses my ear.

"Shino, WHY am I crying?"

_**Shino's POV**_

Kiba hugs me as his body starts to tremble.

I caress Kiba's hair. "It's fine now, Kiba; no need to cry."

"I'm sorry, Shino."

I kiss Kiba's neck. "Hnn?"

"I'm sorry." Kiba stops crying.

"You don't have to say that, after all. I knew it's not your fault."

"I AM, Shino. You just don't know."

"KIBA."

"Shino." Kiba cries again. "I'm a betrayer."

"No, Kiba. I can't believe you say such thing…"

"You have to. Shino, I'm telling you the truth—"

"Oh, Kiba, shut this fuck up." I smooch Kiba's lips.

Kiba still cries, but he responses my kiss.

_**Kiba's POV**_

Sorry for betraying you, Shino.

I love you.

_A/N: Although this story ended here, I would like to add an epilog for Shikamaru, after being chased away from the flat. He still could taste blood in his throat. He knew why he couldn't fight Shino back; because he felt guilty about Kiba. He swallowed his own blood and loved it. Shino's slaps made him aware his deed fornicating Kiba. What a stupid. He wanted to be punched again and again; wanted to be blamed again and again._

_Shikamaru went to a place where he can watch the sky, where he usually spends most of his time. The rain had stop, he just watched the clear sky. His mind was blank that he couldn't realize Naruto's existence beside him. They sat there together in a silence. Shikamaru finally escaped from his daydreaming as Naruto intentionally made a cough. Naruto got surprised as he looked at Shikamaru's face that full of wounds. He didn't ask Shikamaru what happened, but directly pulled him to the hospital. So both went to the hospital together, hand was in other's hand. Epilog ended here._

_Thanks for reading my first fic, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves ShinoXKiba always_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiba's Long, Long Day**

_A/N: Kiba's POV. Previously on Chapter 1, Kiba went mission with Shino, the one he love, by two. But he was totally regretful for making Shino kept a straight face to him. Now they've reached Kusagakure._

_**Chapter 2**_

"You must be representatives from Konoha." Kusakage looks at our headband.

I build my back. "Yeah, we are."

"From where we can start doing this mission?" Shino asks to the point.

"I'll explain your tasks once again. Our natives said that there are some intruders from Takigakure. These intruders bring such a poison; they try to smuggle our village. Because we're lack of securities at the border, they can easily enter this village and smuggle that poison. I don't know what the purpose by doing that, but so far there are some natives injected, including our securities, and they show different indications. And the point is—"

"We have to catch the intruders and find what's behind that fucking poison." I finish Kusakage's sentence.

Shino quiets for a while before stare at Kusakage. "But we don't take a medical ninja with us, so we can't heal them."

Kusakage smiles. "No matters, we can solve that." His smile disappears. "So you can start to patrol the border. I'll call some _jounin_ to lead you there."

"It's unnecessary, we've knew where it's. Let's go, Kiba." Shino walks outside the office.

Kusakage leans back. "Good luck."

"Excuse us." I bow to Kusakage and follow Shino. "Wait, Shino."

Shino turns to me. "Hn?"

"We can walk together, right?"

Shino sighs. "Come on, Kiba, you've said that you're in a badmood. So I think we're just to keep our distance. I'll guard the north and you'll work in the south. The border is narrow, but nothing impossible; the intruders can appear at any situation. This just a C-rank mission, but I don't wanna fail this. Get it?"

"But, Shino…"

"See you later, Kiba." Shino leaves me behind.

I watch Shino go away. I take a deep breath and blow. How could this happen? Again and again I wreck the mood. So silly; I can do nothing but blame myself.

The sun above start to warm up the air; it's almost eleven o'clock. But it's cool at the south border of Kusagakure, because there's a dense forest.

Well, the intruders usually show themselves off in the middle of the night, aren't they?

I climb a tree and sit there. Okay, I'll wait here.

I love you, Shino. A LIFE TIME AGO I've hid this feeling, but I know you'll hate me if I tell you. Waiting is hurting, but I'll get more pain if I go further. I always go wrong anytime you're near me; always think, say, and do wrong. It's no odd if you think negative on me. Shino, it's okay if you don't have the same feeling about me, but at least I have to let you know that I LOVE YOU. But what if I destroy our relation seriously instead? Oh, what should I do? Shino, you drive me crazy!

_Crack._

Someone stepped on a twig—the intruder!

_**TBC**_

_A/N: Next on Chapter 3, Kiba attacked by the intruder._

_Thanks for reading Chapter 2, hope you enjoy this story. So sorry if you don't like __**yaoi**__. Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any possible solecisms. Have any comments, just submit a review._

**yaoi24h**

_loves KibaXShino always_


End file.
